Battle Against Ike
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que Ike debe hacer para poder estar con Marth? Fácil. Deshacerse los pequeños demonios que rondan a su alrededor. / Ike x Marth /


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **Battle Against… Ike**_

Llega un momento en la vida de toda persona en la que, irremediablemente, se ve atraído hacia alguien más, con quien seguramente querrá pasar su tiempo libre, mimarlo, cuidarlo, y demás.

Bien. Y ese irremediable momento le había llegado ni más ni menos que al mercenario de Crimea. Nadie supo exactamente como el témpano de hielo de corazón rocoso que era Ike se había logrado interesar en alguien, románticamente hablando. Pero ahí estaba él, dirigiendo miradas furtivas a quien había capturado su atención. Su objetivo se hallaba en medio de la sala principal hablando con Roy. Sí, no era otro que Marth.

Hasta ahí todo bien ¿cierto? Después de todo, no podía ser tan difícil acercársele, charlar un rato y luego explicarle la situación en la que se hallaban sus sentimientos –que todos creían inexistentes– en ese momento. Ya estaba seguro que no le era indiferente al peli azul y daba casi por hecho de que le correspondía, lo cual ya era un alivio.

Pero no, no era tan fácil como él creía. Y no porque él no fuese capaz de ir y decírselo. No. Si a Ike le daba la gana en ese momento iba y se lo decía, ese no era el problema. El verdadero problema eran esos pequeños demonios que pululaban y revoloteaban alrededor de Marth la mayor parte del día. El auto-proclamado «Súper-escuadrón-especial para la defensa de la castidad y pureza de Marth», el cual estaba liderado por Ness y Toon, seguidos de Popo, Nana, Lucas, Villager y Megaman; aunque sospechaba que a este último lo habían arrastrado ahí por las pocas ganas que parecía tener cuando andaban "cuidando" del príncipe.

Esos pequeños se habían nombrado a sí mismos "guardianes" del peli azul, y no le permitían a Ike acercase a Marth a menos que sea estrictamente necesario; lo cual ya había terminado por hacer que el mercenario perdiera la paciencia con ellos. Y claro, no se cortó al momento de intimidarlos y amenazarlos. Lo siguiente que había pasado fue que los enanos habían montado todo un drama y eso le supuso un regaño de parte de Marth por andar intimidando y asustando de esa forma a los pequeños; además, como bono extra, se ganó las miradas reprobatorias de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar, dicho sea de paso eran la mitad de los competidores.

Se vengaría, sin duda se vengaría de esos enanos por eso. Sí, y es que mientras él era regañado por el príncipe, pudo ver atrás del príncipe, a cierta distancia, como los niños de la mansión le sacaban la lengua y sonreían entre ellos, obviamente burlándose de él.

Pero aprovecharía esa oportunidad para poder hablar con Marth, después de todo, los pequeños no se hallaban cerca. O al menos lo suficientemente cerca para intervenir e interrumpirlo. ¡Ja! En sus caras.

Una vez que el menor hubo finalizado con su reprimenda, Ike estaba listo para pedirle que fueran a otro lugar a hablar. Claro de no haber sido por…

— Marth, quiero hacer galletas, ¿Me ayudas? —la voz chillona –sí, porque en ese momento se daba cuenta de que sí era agudamente chillona y molesta– de Nana se llevó la atención del peli azul antes de que él la tomara.

En primer lugar… ¿¡De dónde había salido!? Si como Ike recordaba, la chica hacía pocos segundos había estado junto a su gemelo, riéndose a costa suya. ¿Cómo había hecho para llegar ahí tan rápido? Vaya a saber uno.

— Claro Nana— sonrió el príncipe antes de fijar su mirada en el mercenario. — Nos vemos, Ike.

Lo vió alejarse junto a la chica, que se volvió hacia él y le sacó la lengua. Claro, sin que Marth lo notase. La sangre le hervía. Pero ya vería la forma de acercarse al príncipe sin tener que lidiar con los niños.

Tiempo atrás había pensado que decírselo en la noche habría sido una buena idea, ya que los enanos no irrumpirían en su habitación en la noche. Error. Cada noche llegaba uno de los demonios con la tonta excusa de: «Tuve una pesadilla. ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche, Marth?». ¡Y lo peor de todo es que Marth se lo creía y los dejaba dormir con él!

Pero ya se libraría de ellos. Seguro lo haría, ¡tan seguro como que se llama Ike!

* * *

Ni de una forma ni de otra. Siempre encontraban una manera de frustrarle los planes. Ya estaba empezando a hartarse realmente. Así que había decidido espiarlos en su "escondite secreto", que no era otro que el cuarto de Ness y Lucas, y de esa forma saber lo que tramaban.

Con el mayor sigilo y cuidado posible se acercó a la ventana de la habitación. Se aferró bien a los bordes en los que se sostenía, no estaba en sus planes el resbalar y soltarse, mucho menos si se encontraba en la segunda planta. Logró asomarse con cuidado por una esquina de la ventana, para su buena suerte las cortinas estaban corridas y no le impedían la visión.

Ahí estaban esos pequeños engendros de Satán, reunidos en un círculo, sentados en el suelo. Le sorprendió un poco el ver ahí a Red, pero supuso que habría ido con Nana. Solo esperaba que no formara parte del plan que los enanos tramaban.

— Bien, hasta ahora todo va de maravilla. —dijo Toon Link con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. — Hemos logrado mantener a Ike a raya, lejos de Marth.

— Nuestro esfuerzo está dando frutos —decía Ness con una sonrisa igual que la del Initio. Ike hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de que el azabache se mantenía abrazado a Lucas.

«Raro» pensó, pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

— ¿No creen que se están pasando un poco con esto, chicos? —esta vez fue Red quien habló, mirando un poco serio a los presentes. — Digo, no está mal que Ike esté interesado en Marth. Además quien debe elegir con quien se va a quedar es él, no ustedes.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral después de esas palabras, el cual fue roto por el grito que dieron Popo y Lucas.

— ¡Traidor! ¡Fuera! —los dos señalaron la puerta, y Ness, Toon Link y Villager se encargaron de arrastrar a Red hacia esta.

Nos vemos después, Red. —se despidió Nana con un gesto de mano antes de que terminaran de sacarlo de la habitación y Villager le cerrara la puerta en la cara al entrenador pokémon.

Los tres chicos volvieron a acomodarse en sus lugares para poder reanudar su "reunión".

— Bien, ahora ¿en qué estábamos? —preguntó el psíquico azabache, fijando su mirada en los demás presentes.

— Estábamos en… —Lucas se quedó un momento en silencio, pensativo antes de contestar— Estábamos hablando del buen trabajo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

— Ah, sí. Es cierto. —

— Chicos… —interrumpió la voz de Megaman. — ¿No creen que se pasaron un poco con Red? Además… lo que dijo tenía sentido. Nosotros no decidimos quien estará con Marth. —murmuró bajando la voz paulatinamente al notar como las miradas de todos por poco y no lo fulminaban.

Nuevamente hubo un momento de silencio, siendo este roto por el grito de Toon Link.

— ¡Traidor! —lo señaló acusadoramente.

— Pero se queda. —aseguró Villager, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos mientras asentía con lentitud.

— Pero podría delatarnos. —murmuró Nana, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

— No lo hará— volvió a asegurar— ¿Verdad que no? —se dirigió a Megaman, dedicándole una mirada tenebrosa, que solo un loco desquiciado podría tener.

El oji azul tragó con fuerza y negó suavemente con la cabeza, logrando que por fin Villager le quitara la mirada de encima.

— Bien, entonces ya está arreglado. —dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

«Estos niños de verdad son unos pequeños demonios» pensaba el mercenario. Casi sentía un poco de pena por Megaman. Casi, y solo un poco.

La paciencia se le estaba agotando. ¿Es que no iban a hablar de lo que planeaban? Hasta ahora solo habían estado regodeándose de lo bien que les resultaba mantenerlo alejado de Marth, pero del dichoso plan, nada.

Media hora después, el chico de túnica verde dio por terminada la reunión y todos salieron. ¡Y no dijeron absolutamente nada!

Con todo el cuidado que pudo tener Ike con la mala leche que llevaba en ese momento, se bajó y mascullando un par de maldiciones en contra de los niños y todo aquel que osara cruzársele enfrente, se fue a su habitación.

Espiarlos no había servido para nada. Absolutamente para nada. Necesitaba otro plan.

* * *

Estaba casi seguro que esta vez su plan no iba a fallar. Apostaba a que estaba vez lograría su cometido.

Y ahí estaba el resultado de su plan: la cocina casi envuelta en llamas, con Red, Shulk y Roy haciendo de bomberos tratando de controlar el fuego. ¿Los causantes? Los niños de la mansión. O eso era lo que todos pensaban, y por eso ahora los pequeños se hallaban con las cabezas agachadas, recibiendo un severo sermón por parte de Link y Peach. El hylian regañándoles por haber estado jugando en un lugar tan peligroso como ese, y la princesa champiñón por haberle arruinado la cocina.

¿Cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que los niños eran los culpables? Pues, por el yoyo de Ness, la maza de Popo y una de las flechas de Toon Link, las cuales fueron encontradas en la escena del crimen.

Ike sonrió con malicia. Él se había encargado de tomar cada una de las 'evidencias' de las respectivas habitaciones de los niños para después incendiar la cocina y lanzarlas adentro. Ya sabía que si Ness estaba ahí, Lucas se mantendría a su lado, no recordaba momento del día en que no estuviesen juntos; además, si Popo estaba lo más seguro era que su hermana se quede con él, apoyándolo como buena hermana que decían los demás que era; y por último Toon Link… bueno, él estaba solo, pero daba por seguro que Villager iría a curiosear sobre lo sucedido e irremediablemente se llevaría a Megaman con él.

Ahora sí tenía vía libre para ir con Marth. O eso creyó.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, donde supuso se lo encontraría, ahí estaba. ¡Y con él, Villager y Megaman! Otro plan echado a perder.

Volvió a salir y cerró de un portazo.

* * *

La tercera es la vencida ¿o no? Esperaba que sí. Y esta vez no tenía duda alguna en que lo lograría. Ahora tenía un buen plan.

— ¿Y bien? —decía mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa de lado.

Ness apretaba los puños con fuerza y miraba ceñudo a Ike, al igual que los demás chicos presentes. A excepción de Villager, que tenía esa extraña mirada que se veía algo tenebrosa.

— ¿Dejarán que siga ahí colgado? Que malos amigos son. —volvió a hablar el mercenario, esta vez con algo de burla y señalando con su espada a Lucas, que estaba colgado cual piñata de uno de los árboles más alejados del jardín.

Ahora sabía lo importante que era el chico de Tazmily para Ness, fue por eso que a base de engaños había atrapado al psíquico rubio y luego lo había atado y amordazado en uno de los árboles que quedaban más alejados de la mansión. No, ni las caras de borrego a medio morir que le dedicó el menor hicieron que Ike se detuviera. Después de dejarlo cual adorno navideño, se fue en busca de sus amigos para negociar. Y he ahí el porqué de tan extraña situación.

— ¡Baja a Lucas ahora mismo! —exigió el psíquico azabache al ver que el pequeño rubio empezaba a llorar.

— Lo haré si dejan de fastidiarme. —

— ¡No! —exclamó el chico.

— ¡Sabemos cuáles son tus planes con Marth! —gritó Toon Link y los demás asintieron.

Lo que quiera o no quiera hacerle no es de su incumbencia. —su ceño se frunció levemente, mientras le daba vueltas a su espada en la mano.

Lucas no dejaba de llorar, le dolía mucho las ataduras, y es que Ike no había sido nada cuidadoso a la hora de atarlo y colgarlo. Es más, le pareció que a propósito apretaba con fuerza las cuerdas, pero debía ser imaginación suya ¿no? Ike no era taaan malo… como Dark Pit o Ganondorf… ¿verdad?

— ¡Se lo diremos a Marth! —amenazó Nana, esperando que surtiera algún efecto en el mayor.

— Hasta que ustedes vuelvan con él, Lucas ya habrá sufrido mucho por estar ahí colgado. Además de que tal vez no esté ahí para cuando regresen. —sonrió triunfante al ver las expresiones en los rostros de los niños. Daba por hecho que había ganado.

Ness le dio la espalda y llamó a los demás para que se acercaran y poder discutir el asunto. A los minutos se dio la vuelta y se acercó al mercenario, quedando a solo un par de pasos de este, mirándolo desafiante.

— Está bien. —accedió de mala gana— pero solo serán cinco minutos.

— Diez o no hay trato. —

El psíquico de Onett, algo reticente, aceptó. Y en ese momento Ike usó a Ragnell y cortó la cuerda que mantenía colgado a Lucas, sin importarle que el chico estaba a punto de darse un suelazo.

Por suerte para el otro psíquico, Ness reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para amortiguar la caída de su rubio.

— Nos vemos entonces. —se despidió y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigió de regreso a la mansión.

No había avanzado más de tres metros cuando una voz lo detuvo.

— Extorsionador de menores. —Era Cloud, ni más ni menos. Se hallaba apoyado a un árbol junto a Dark Pit. Al parecer, ambos habían presenciado todo.

Se encogió de hombros, no podía importarle menos las palabras del rubio.

— Pudiste haberme llamado ¿sabes? —esta vez quien habló fue el ángel azabache, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. — Hubiese sido más divertido si lo torturábamos aunque sea un rato.

Ignoró por completo el comentario del chico y reanudó su caminata. Ya sabía que Dark Pit y los niños tenían cierta… forma de llevarse. Y no, no es que se odiaran. Simplemente… las muchas travesuras, bromas y demás que le habían hecho los pequeños al azabache, no eran nada ligeras. Y eso le provocaban unas enormes ganas de venganza.

Como la última vez, que le habían cambiado el champú por un extraño líquido que le decoloró el cabello. Pero eso era problema de ellos, y él no tenía nada que ver. Si el ángel oscuro quería colgarlos y torturarlos no era asunto suyo.

* * *

No tardó más de dos minutos en llegar a la mansión y otros dos en llegar a su habitación, donde sabía que estaba Marth.

Ahí estaba el peli azul, sentado al borde de su cama, limpiando con todo el esmero posible a Falchion. Sonrió de medio lado y se volvió para cerrar la puerta con pestillo, captando la atención del príncipe, haciendo que este deje su espada de lado y se le sonría de forma tranquila.

— Hola Ike —lo saludó, levantándose de su lugar.

El mercenario no respondió al saludo. Se limitó a acercarse al peli azul, que ahora lo observaba algo confuso, hasta quedar cerca, bastante cerca de él.

Le rodeo la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha le tomó del mentón.

— I-Ike… ¿q-qu- —intentó replicar, pero el mayor no le dejó hacerlo.

— Tú eres mío —habló sin apartar su mirada de la del más bajo. Dicho esto terminó de acortar la distancia y juntó sus labios con los del príncipe.

Sí, esa sensación era incluso mejor de lo que había pensado que sería. Y fue aún mejor cuando sintió que Marth le devolvía el beso de la misma forma. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, había evitado cerrarlos para poder observar el rostro del príncipe. Y podía notar perfectamente como un no tan ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas del menor. Esa imagen quedaría para siempre en su memoria, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¡Se acabó tu tiempo! —esa vocecilla fue la encargada de hacer que ambos se separaran.

Vaya a saber uno de dónde había salido el Initio, pero el hecho era que ahí se encontraba, justo a su lado. Ike bufó con molestia y se cruzó de brazos.

— No molestes, niño. —no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y a pesar de que el rubio se sentía intimidado le sostenía la mirada. — Marth es mío. Ahora no molesten.

Y para afirmar más sus palabras, volvió a rodear la cintura del príncipe con su brazo y lo apegó a su cuerpo, dándole a entender de esta forma que Marth era de su propiedad.

— ¡Ya quisieras! No nos quitarás la atención de Marth. Nos vengaremos. —aseguró el pequeño héroe de los vientos, mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia la ventana, por donde supusieron que había entrado.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el pequeño tropezó con quien sabe qué y cayó de sentón. De inmediato se puso de pie y corrió a la ventana, saliendo y volviéndose después en dirección a los mayores.

— Ya verás Ike… No te desharás de nosotros… —dijo a modo de amenaza mientras ponía la expresión más mala que podía y se retiraba.

El mercenario bufó, y volvió su mirada con molestia hacia Marth, que ahora reía quedamente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le daba la ligera impresión que el príncipe se burlaba de él.

— ¿Cómo es posible que andes peleándote con los niños? —

— No me dejaban acercarme, y eso ya era un fastidio. —murmuró recordando sus intentos frustrados. — Y por eso, te prohíbo que vuelvas a pasar tiempo con ellos.

— Ya, claro. —dijo el menor, con cierto toque de burla, provocando que el mayor frunciera el ceño cada vez más molesto. — No puedes prohibirme nada, Ike. Además es divertido verlos.

Y eso fue lo último que Marth pudo decir antes de que Ike se pusiera en plan de novio-celoso-posesivo-y-salvaje, y lo lanzara a la cama, abalanzándose sobre él después.

Entonces el príncipe supo que posiblemente al día siguiente presentaría ciertos problemas a la hora de caminar. Anotó como nota mental que no debía hacer enojar a Ike si quería ahorrarse un dolor en el trasero.

* * *

Fail intento de Ike x Marth [tal fail como el título] :'v pero en fin. Espero que haya gustado...

Nos vemos~ Gracias por leer~


End file.
